Chronicles of the Fourth Hokage
by CheezyDragon123
Summary: Read Please, this is a story on what the life of the Fourth Hokage could have been, this will probably go up to the fight with the Kyuubi, with a few timeskips in the mix somewhere lol
1. Well, this sucks

**Chronicles of the Fourth Hokage**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it, hwever, Masashi does, so worship him...like now**

_**Well, me being a fan boy of the Fourth Hokage and all, I think I'll write a fan-fic about his life from a Genin, so, here ya go!**__** I do not own Naruto or the fourth Hokage in any way, now read this fan-fic! Oh and I'm sorry for the spelling mistake!**_

**Aras****hi slumped down to hide his face from his fellow academy students, though he still heard their whispering, when their sensei came in everyone piped down, sensei wrote on the board, under any other circumstances Arashi would have been happy, but he still felt their cold stares piercing his skin, he buried his face in his book, pretending to study, unfortunately for him his sensei knew all the tricks "Arashi!" Arashi looked up, Sensei's nostrils were flaring, After about five minutes of staring at Arashi, Sensei calmed down, he sat and took attendance, he got near the bottom, "Uzumaki Arashi"**

"**Here"**

"**Ukitaka Karen" he waited thirty seconds, then looked around the room "Karen? Oh, guess she's not here today, shame" almost a split second after a young cute girl entered the room, she had Blonde hair, similar to Arashi's but Arashi's was much more yellow than blonde, Arashi didn't make it noticeable out loud, but he prayed secretly that she would sit next to him, she slowly came closer to the free seat next to him, he though to himself **_**"Karen's…….going to sit next to me….." **_**Unfortunately, Karen's best friend as sitting a few dozen seats down from him, Karen walked right past Arashi, and sat next to her friend, Arashi went back to hiding his face, your probably wondering why Arashi, the boy who will someday be the fourth Hokage, is so down, well, it all happened yesterday, Arashi was walking through Konoha, it was a regular day, he saw a girl called Karei sitting in Ichiraku's ramen, he decided to say hello, so, he went and sat next to her, she was quiet, So Arashi started a conversation, after a while, her face was really red, and she blurted something out. **

"**Arashi-kun, I really like you, no, more than that" Arashi stared at her for a moment, then went home, little did he know, someone heard that and spread a rumour of him having a crush on her, Sensei would know announce the teams, maybe that would get his mind off it, when it came to his team, Sensei said these words "Team 3, Arashi Uzumaki, Hanshen Noriko and….."Arashi was secretly wishing **_**"Karen Ukitaka, Karen Ukitaka, Karen Ukitaka!" **_**"Karei Shichima!" Arashi froze up at those words….he was in a team….with the girl who was the reason he was scared of his classmates………**

_**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Please leave reviews!**_


	2. I Repeat, this Really Sucks

**Chronicles of the Fourth Hokage**

_**Thanks guys for all the comments you left, they mean a lot, I'm hoping to do a fan-fic about the RP when I'm done with this one so, lol, but I'm not gonna rush it, so here we **__** go!**_

**Chapter 2: Our Sensei, Legend or Loser?**

**Arashi stared, not at anything in particular, but rather he was just staring out into space, he gulped heavily, really heavily, one of the kids yelled out "What's wrong Blondey? Embarrassed to be in the same team a****s her?" The other kids laughed, except for the two members that were in his team, the kids' laughter rose and rose, until the door slammed open, and a voice was heard, it was loud and shouting "Oy! Is that anyway to treat a comrade?!?" Arashi turned his head to see the man, he was tall, and smiling broadly, he was easily a Jounin, by the look of his uniform, but there was something familiar about this guy, their Sensei spoke "Members of Team 3, this is your new sensei" Then it hit him, Arashi noticed the mans long silver-white hair, his sensei was none other than…..**_**"Jiraiya-sama…"**_**Arashi couldn't believe it, he was going to be taught by Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, he stood tall and proud, hands on hips, and he spoke loud and excited "So! Who's my team?!" Arashi stared for a moment, then slowly put his hand up, "Me…. Sir"**

**Jiraiya stared at Arashi looking confused for a moment, then smiled again "Who else?!?" now, inspired by Arashi for some reason, Karei put her hand up "Me too Sensei" Jiraiya looked from Arashi to Karei, then back to Arashi "You should have the same confidence as her y'know!" Arashi stared at Jiraiya and raised an ****eyebrow then yelled into his face "Sorry sensei!" Jiraiya stared at Arashi again, then looked around, he saw a young boy near the back, slouching into his seat, Jiraiya yelled at the boy "You're the third member! I can see the look in your eyes!" the boy stood up, Jiraiya yelled again" C'mon! Let's go!" Jiraiya left, followed by Arashi, who was closely followed by Karei, then followed Hanshen, Hanshen approached Arashi and whispered into his ear "This is Jiraiya? I thought he was supposed to be some kind of elite ninja, but he's just stupid" Jiraiya didn't seem to notice, instead he led them our of Konoha, Arashi spoke up "Um, where are we going?" he asked, Jiraiya looked back "I'll tell ya when we get there" they were soon walking through the forest, Arashi was confused, he had never been this far out of Konoha before, he was always scared of it, he had a large fear of the dark, well, not the dark itself, what lurks in the dark.**

**Jiraiya walked ahead of them with large strides, Karei walked at the back, occasionally stealing glimpses of Arashi, Hanshen also followed, far at the back, they walked through the dark for some time, when Arashi saw a bright light, Jiraiya saw Arashi staring at the light "That's where we're headed" ****they got to the light, and found a large clearing, it was empty, Jiraiya whipped out two bells "This will serve as your training, your objective, take these two bells from me, any means necessary, even shuriken" Karei spoke up "But sensei, there are only two bells"**

"**That's right, the two members that get the bells get to have lunch and remain under my teachings, the one that doesn't, gets no lunch, and will **_**never**_** become a ninja!"**

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!!!!! Well tell me what ya think! **_


End file.
